A Tale of a Few View Cams
by Basmathgirl
Summary: Set between Plant of the Ood and Turn Left, Donna records a video diary to send back to Wilf. Most of these tales are K /K, but later ones are more adult in themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Set between Plant of the Ood and The Sontaran Strategy. Donna records a video diary to send to Wilf.

**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns Doctor Who; and I, however, have only stood outside the building.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Web Vision**

Donna adjusted the camcorder and switched it on.

"That looks okay…right then…

"Hi Gramps! You'll never believe what happened to me today. It was surreal.

"We'd just stepped out of the Tardis…I dunno where we were exactly… it had the word 'prat' somewhere in the title! Yeah, I know! Anyway, I was standing there admiring the view when this… THING… appeared out of nowhere and knocked me to the ground. It was a cross between fuzzy felt, a blue bottle, a flump and a sock puppet. It was dead weird. All black and furry, with lots of legs and pointy ears… and smelling of strawberries (?)…. Yeah, weird.

"When I managed to get up there was no sign of the Doctor. I was all on my tod. I thought 'I'm not having that!' so I legged it to the nearest hill to have a look around.

"When I got to the top I saw three of these things on top of the Doctor. One of them was prodding him with some sort of stick-like weapon. How it worked, I've no idea! Well, I just saw red then, and stormed towards them and marched right up to the guy with the sticky weapon thing.

"I shouted 'Oi! You! What the hell do you think you're doing?' They managed to look shocked. I've no idea how. They didn't seem to have proper faces.

"One of them started to say 'This lone male violated governmental code…" but I wasn't having that!

"'Listen 'ere, Sunshine! Get your oily mitts off him! He's mine!'

"The fella holding the rope attached to the Doctor's hands gives it over to me. I'm sure he shrugged. Can puppets shrug? I didn't wait to find out. I just grabbed the rope and strode off towards the Tardis, dragging the Doctor behind me.

"We hadn't got far when I heard this little voice behind me saying 'Donna. Can you untie me, please?' Oops! I'd totally forgotten about that! He was alright about it though. In fact, he's making me a cup of tea right now. He loves me really!

"Ooh! I can hear teacups. Perhaps he's brought me a bourbon biscuit as well? I can live in hope.

"Anyway. I'd better go. Love you lots, Gramps. Miss you. I'll try and see you soon."

Donna blew a kiss at the camera; and switched it off in time to see the Doctor appear at the doorway balancing two teacups and a plate of bourbons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Set between The Doctor's Daughter and The Unicorn and the Wasp. Donna records a video diary to send to Wilf.

**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns Doctor Who; and I, however, have only watched a TV recording.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Back to the View Cam**

Donna switched on the camcorder.

"Hi Gramps! Sorry about that! Minor emergency in the kitchen. Spaceman set the grill on fire. No mean feat that…. Especially as it wasn't even turned on! Good job I'm here to look after him at times.

"Anyway; where was I? Oh yes! The Prince Kaja Goo-goo, or whatever his name was, invited us back to the Palace. It weren't 'alf posh! Well, you'd expect that, I suppose, but blimey!... he'd give the Queen a run for her money. He offered to show me his private collection of artwork. And yes, I am aware that's virtually 'come up and see my etchings' to some people. Come to think of it, that's when the Doctor started spluttering; going on about us needing to go and sort something out back in the Tardis.

"I looked at him as if he had gone out…. Well, you tell me! And he only went and grabbed me round the waist and started dragging me backwards! I can tell you that giving someone a death-glare behind you is not all that easy. What on earth possessed him to do that? I gave him a right mouthful when we got home!

"Some hoity toity bloke tried to stop us at the castle gate. I'd never seen anyone shift so quick when the Doctor gave him his Oncoming Storm look. I tried not to laugh. I really did.

"Not much happened after that, apart from me sulking and him brooding. We're a right pair, aren't we? Things were a bit tense for a while; but we're fine now. It's amazing how battling a kitchen fire changes your outlook. I even offered to cook dinner tonight. Don't laugh! I haven't poisoned us yet! Not that I'm trying to. I'll have you know that I do a mean bacon sandwich. So mean it gets you back in the middle of the night…Yeah, I know you're laughing at that one.

"I'd better be off and put the kettle on. It's my turn to make the tea. Any idea what I can do for dinner? I wish you were here to tell me.

"Love you!"

Donna blew her usual kiss; and turned the camcorder off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Set between The Unicorn and the Wasp and The Silence in the Library. Donna records a video diary to send to Wilf.

**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns Doctor Who; always have, and probably always will.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Return to the View Cam**

Donna hesitated slightly before switching on the camcorder.

"Oh Gramps! What a to do! I went and got arrested yesterday. That wouldn't be so bad, but I had a bit of an accident. The sort of accident you're not supposed to have in front of your best friend. Or maybe the sort of accident you _can_ have in front of your best friend. I haven't decided yet.

"I was in this prison cell, you see, that had a bit of a Star Trek holding cell vibe about it. I mean, it had a force field instead of a door. It looked perfectly harmless. Well, as harmless as a painful force field can be if you try to escape.

"The Doctor appeared to get me out; wielding his sonic screwdriver at the force field, when I made a dive for it. He'd just started yelling 'Donna, don't!' as I appeared on the other side. Well, I appeared, but my clothes didn't! How was I supposed to know a lapsed force field would vaporise the clothes right off my back? The Doctor got a right eyeful! I was mortified.

"He was such a gentleman about it. I'll give him his due. He offered his overcoat as soon as he looked away. Aw! He can be really sweet at times. He even offered to do up the buttons for me, but I wasn't having any of that! I'm not a kid!

"Walking back home to the Tardis was a bit painful though. My trainers had vaporised as well. Who invents these sort of things? Maniacs, that's who! When the Doctor noticed me wincing 'cos of me feet, he insisted on giving me his Converses then and there. He also offered to carry me back, but I laughed that one off. _As if!_

"I must've looked quite comical in his long coat and over-sized sneakers. Well, it made us laugh. Pity we didn't take a picture. I don't recommend it though – it was pretty drafty.

"The other thing he did that was really sweet was bathe my feet when we got back. Aw! Maybe I'll keep him after all. My little Martian. And he cooked me dinner last night: sausages and mash. Definitely worth keeping.

"He's promised we'll get to visit you in a couple of days; so you'll finally get to see this. Until then…LOVE YOU!"

With a final blown kiss, Donna switched the camcorder off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** View Cam Again

**Author:** bas_math_girl

**Characters:** Donna, Ten, Wilf

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Set between Forest of the Dead and Midnight. Donna records a video diary to send to Wilf.

**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns Doctor Who; always have, and probably always will.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - View Cam Again**

Donna wiped her eyes, leant forward, and turned the camcorder on.

"Hello Gramps! And before you start worrying YES I have been crying. NO, I'm not hurt. NO, it's not the Doctor's fault; and NO nothing bad has happened to me again.

"We were on a mission to solve a dispute over water rights or something today. It was the usual - guns, threats, insults, and then the 'aren't you wonderful's - when this little Canaltera ran up and hugged me. He was so cute! He was all big brown eyes, soft spiky hair and little soft body. If it wasn't for the scorpion-like tail I'd've wanted to bring him home with me.

"Oh, it was such a lovely hug. I could feel the tears starting up, when the Doctor came up to me with a hankie and he put his arm round my waist. I must admit that I clung onto him for a while before I got myself together again. What would I do without him now, eh?

"There aren't many like him about these days, in more than one way! Yes, I know you're one of a kind Gramps, but I often need someone here and now to cuddle, and for now that person is the Doctor. I hope you don't mind too much.

"He let me sob all over him when we got to the Tardis. I was very good; I waited until we got home before I had a proper sob. And he let me, without asking questions.

"We made dinner together. Nothing fancy, just cheese on toast. Then he let me cuddle him again in the library, while I talked about J-… things lately.

"I know Mum would say they weren't real, but the Doctor says that I'm allowed to think they WERE mine, and to remember I loved them and lost them! He understands, you see, Gramps! He's lost so many people. It is such a shame he doesn't have anyone here to love anymore. He lost his last chance when we were on Messaline… oh; we're a right pair, acting like orphans of the storm!

"I fell asleep on him. I know! Just like when I was a flipping kid. But he was very good about it, didn't complain once. He even managed to carry me to bed! Yeah! My Spaceman! He must be like the Incredible Hulk, but gets strong when he's upset instead of angry! Ooh! I like the sound of that! Having my very own superhero to hand! But who does that make me? Not someone like Mary Jane that's for sure! More like Aunt May probably.

"Now I've totally depressed you I'd better finish getting ready and go have a cup of tea. I'll be right as rain then. I… I didn't want to worry you Gramps. I'm fine… I'm fine really. I'll get the Doctor to give me some TLC for you, shall I? I don't think he'll mind too much. I'll ask anyway.

"Bye bye, Gramps! Don't worry now, will you? Remember I'll love you always!"

Donna wiped her eyes one last time and turned the camcorder off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Set between Forest of the Dead and Midnight. Donna records a video diary to send to Wilf.

**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns Doctor Who; always have, and probably always will.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - A View Cam With No Name**

With a deft flick, Donna switched on the camcorder.

"Hello Gramps! Look I don't have much time today, so I'll make this short and sweet.

"We've been invited to a party by the king of…. Where is it again, Doctor?" Donna yelled out the last bit into the ether.

A far off voice yelled back, "Whawento!"

"Whawento? Why would I?... Anyway, I've got the chance to dress up in a prom-type dress. The Doctor is somewhere in the wardrobe digging one out for me. I told him not to choose one that's too low cut. Do you know that he didn't realise the one I was given in Pompeii was too low in the front? What a berk not to notice! I wonder what he does notice at times.

"I think I hear him now, coming down the corridor.

"Ooh! That's pretty! D'you think it'll fit okay?"

The Doctor appeared within camera shot. "Course it will. You'll look lovely! You always look lovely; in fact…" the Doctor moved towards Donna, though stalked might be a better word to describe his movements.

"Oi! Not in front of Gramps! He'll think you're a perv or something." Donna halted him.

The Doctor sheepishly looked at the camera, "I… erm… sorry Wilf!" He winked and turned back to Donna. "I'll get out of your way then…"

"Yeah. I think you'd better." The Doctor shuffled off and disappeared out of view.

"See Gramps, what I have to put up with? If I'm not careful he'd be in here all day every day!

"I just realised why some people think we're a couple! Well,… they couldn't be further from the truth. We're just mates. Best mates. And don't you go getting any ideas, Gramps! I know what you're like. Deluded, totally deluded!

"Blimming 'eck! I was supposed to be keeping this short and I got all distracted there for a moment. Where was I? Oh yeah! The party with the king. I can't wait! The Doctor said the food should be wonderful and that I should like the music. I wonder if I'll get to dance? And who would ask me? Do you think the Doctor would? I… I suppose I can't expect that though, can I?

"Oh well. I'd better end this and get my best bib and tucker on. Don't want to let the side down, do I? I'll raise a glass to you, seeing as you can't be here in person. One day , maybe… I'll be thinking of you.

"Love you, Gramps!"

Donna gulped down a tear, blew a kiss, and turned off the camcorder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Set between Forest of the Dead and Midnight. Donna records a video diary to send to Wilf.

**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns Doctor Who; always have, and probably always will.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - View Cam Back Home**

"So, where do you want me?" the Doctor hesitantly asked Donna.

"That's a leading question!" Donna couldn't help exclaiming.

"Cheeky!"

"You can sit… right… HERE" Donna positioned the Doctor in front of the camcorder, next to her, and then used the remote control to switch it on.

"Hello Gramps! It's a big hello from me…"

"And me!"

"… to let you catch up on our latest news."

"Is it news, or is it gossip? Since we don't have any big announcements or anything," the Doctor asked her.

"Look! If you're going to start taking over instead of joining in…" Donna glared at him.

"Sorry; sorry… yes, I did say I wouldn't…"

"Yes you did! Now stop spoiling my video diary. Just sit there and look pretty, will you?"

"Pretty? You calling me pretty now are you too?"

"It's just a figure of speech… don't get any ideas in your head!"

"No, no, I wasn't implying anything; just that…" Another glare stopped that thought in no time. "Right! Just sitting here, like part of the furniture."

"Anyway… Gramps! I was going to let you know about the party…"

"At Whawento!"

"Yes, at Whawento! Will you let me finish one single thought? I can do this without you, you know!"

"Sorry Donna. Sorry Wilf. Please continue."

"You don't get to do this sort of thing very often, do you?"

"Now that you mention it, no; no I don't. In fact, I don't think I ever have."

"Really? You'd never know! You take over so easily."

"Cheek! You asked me to sit here!"

"I did. I did. I thought Granddad ought to see you too. Seeing as he always asks after you," she smiled at him.

"He does? Why… So… That's really nice of him. You should tell him I appreciate that."

"You can do that yourself, you prawn! That's the whole point of doing this!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot for a second… So are you going to tell him about the party?"

"I was getting to that! I dunno; some people…*cough* The party… I have a theory…"

"By Ann Elk!"

Donna laughed. "Stop quoting Monty Python! You're putting me off! I won't be able to do this for laughing. Then Gramps will be annoyed I've spoilt this. If you're not careful I'll squeal on what you got up to underneath the food table, behind the curtain."

"Now Donna, does he need to know that I…"

The camcorder suddenly clicked off, the red light stopped blinking, as the battery died.

"Oh bugger! Now he'll never know about you losing your sonic screwdriver in the jelly," Donna laughed at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning:** Contains one usage of a mild swear word. And jelly abuse is mentioned.

**Summary: **Set between Chpater 5 (A View Cam With No Name) and (Chapter 6 View Cam Back Home), but you don't need to read those first. Written as a belated response to the May Tux challenge over at dd_plotbunnies; and the pictures there.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who, David Tennant or Catherine Tate! Life is so unfair!

**A/N:** I'm using the word 'jelly' in the British sense here! Substitute the word 'jell-o' if you're American.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Where the Whawentons Went**

The Doctor knocked softly on her bedroom door and walked in. There was no sign of Donna.

"Donna!" he yelled out plaintively. There was a muffled yell back from the other side of the en suite bathroom.

"I'm in here, Doctor! I'm having a bath." She sounded a little exasperated with that last bit. He wondered why.

As he answered with, "Okay! I'll meet you in the library!" he heard the distinct sound of moving water, the sound of someone obviously getting out of the bath. He tried to suppress the image that flooded his mind: Donna rising out of the water. He had plenty of data from when her clothes had been vaporised to base this image on. He thought it best that he distract himself with a book he'd picked up yesterday on particle physics; it would be good for a laugh.

He had worked his way through half a pile of books when Donna suddenly plonked herself down next to him on the library sofa. She was still in her dressing gown, her hair was wet, and she smelt strongly of soap, shampoo and perfume. It overwhelmed his senses to the point that he could hardly breathe. 'I must be developing an allergy' he thought.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" she brought him back from his musings, to focus on her again.

"Oh… er… I wanted to know if you thought I should go with the tux tonight at the party or stick with the blue suit?" he stammered.

"You've got a tuxedo? Never! This I've got to see! Definitely… go with the tux!" she encouraged him.

"Deal! Meet you back here in about thirty minutes then?" he offered. Donna nodded her agreement.

To say that Donna was surprised when she saw him in the tuxedo would be an understatement. How she stopped herself from squee-ing she didn't know; but she had managed it. She couldn't resist walking up to him and rubbing her hands over the front of the jacket, up to his shoulders.

"You scrub up well," she told him. He loved the mischievous glint in her eyes as she said that.

"Thanks! You're not so bad yourself! In fact, I'd go so far as to say you look lovely" he grinned back. She really was lovely, well… not lovely… gorgeous was the word, but he thought he'd better not say that.

"Pff! Charmer! Flattery will get you everywhere! Keep going!" she laughed at him. He could have stood there all night laughing with her. Pity they had the party to go to.

~o~

The palace where the king of Whawento was having his party was a glorious place. As you'd expect it to be really. Heavenly music cascaded out of the building, golden lights welcomed them in, and the other guests were a sight to behold. Donna felt she was in her element. As they entered the main doorway to the ballroom, a toastmaster asked them their names in order to announce their arrival.

"The Doctor and Donna Noble." The Doctor gave his standard greeting.

They were announced as "_The_ Doctor Noble and Mrs Donna Noble!" to the room. 'No change there then' Donna thought. Nobody seemed to be really listening in the room, so they didn't bother correcting the toastmaster. What would be the point?

The Doctor steered her towards the most important looking people in the room, and started his 'aren't you all wonderful' charm offensive. Donna had great fun watching them all melt under his attention. It really was fascinating at times; other times it was beyond annoying but normally she managed to turn it around into being entertaining.

A tall, handsome Whawenton asked her to dance within minutes of their arrival. He'd asked her if her husband would mind her dancing with him. She'd laughed and told him that she would ask him when she eventually met him! He looked quite puzzled by that. People obviously listen to the announcements after all. She reassured him that the Doctor wouldn't mind; but she was taken aback when he declared that that must be false seeing as the Doctor was glaring at him with open hostility. Donna laughed again, and told him the Doctor had a lazy eye and to not worry. They continued their dance chatting about flowers; how they'd got onto that topic she had no idea, but she was having fun. He returned her to the side of the Doctor when the dance finished.

The Doctor muttered something to her about checking out the security, grabbed her round the waist and swept her onto the dance floor with a flourish.

"I had no idea that you would actually dance!" Donna teased him.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm not a complete bloke, you know!" he smiled back. He avoided a large Whawenton who needed a dance lesson or three, and manoeuvred them towards the dessert table.

"Look, you didn't have to use me as an excuse to get to the free food, you know. Or did you need me for moral support? Frightened the iced doughnuts were going to attack you, were you? Or…" she was just getting in her teasing stride when the Doctor fixed her with a determined look. But he couldn't stay serious for long when he was around her.

"I… I thought I sensed something that needed my attention over here. Do you ever stop taking the mick?" he laughed despite himself.

"Nah! Where's the fun in that? Something got your attention, eh? Something large, shaped like a cake and covered with meringue and chocolate sprinkles by any chance?" Donna asked.

"Is there? Where? Where did you see that? I… I mean, no that isn't what I was looking for. No. I think something might be up with that heraldry shield hanging over the back of the table." He then looked at the shield as if it was going to jump down and bite him.

"Oh! Go on! Go and investigate it! I'll stand guard here, and mind these cup cakes."

"Thanks, Donna! Now where did I put my sonic screwdriver?"

"Inside right breast pocket," she informed him. She blushed slightly when he threw her a look. "I happened to notice earlier, alright? I wasn't feeling you up or anything."

"So you say!" he grinned cheekily. "Anyway, I'll just give this the once over… Nope. No problems here. Perfectly harmless once I adjust the setting…" The sonic bleeped again, and then there was a definite "Oops!"

"What have you done, Spaceman? Please tell me you haven't broken anything!"

"I haven't broken anything. Happy? No. I've… erm… I've dropped my sonic screwdriver" he suddenly looked sheepish.

"_Where_ have you dropped it?" she glared at him.

"In the jelly!" he gulped.

"Not in that multi-layered, fancily decorated jelly, surely?" she hissed. He can be so _stupid_ at times.

"Yep!" he popped, gesturing towards said jelly on display.

"Well, you can't fish it out in sight of everyone! And we'll have to hide it afterwards. It'll be ruined! You'll have to take it under the table, behind the curtain."

"But I'll ruin my tux! Can't you do it?"

She gave him the glare-of-death. "You broke it. You fix it!"

"Fair 'do's. Are you coming with me?"

She laughed. "People will think we're up to no good under there if we emerge in a mess!"

"You're forgetting… they think we're married!" he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh shush you! You're always getting me into trouble."

"You love it really!"

"One day I'll completely surprise you and bugger off"

"Nah, you'd never do that! You love me too much!"

"Yeah, like a naughty puppy! At least I don't have to softly smack you on the nose when you wee on the carpet."

"When do I ever wee on the carpet? That's a complete lie!"

"I'm just saying! You can be quite literal at times, do you know that?"

"I can be whatever you want me to be!"

"Can you be Brad Pitt?"

"Ah, now, that would be pushing the boat out! Maybe the next time I regenerate."

"Re what?"

"Oh, nothing! So, shall we deal with this jelly?"

"Yeah, why not? Grab some spoons while you're standing there. We don't want it to go completely to waste."

"Definitely! That would be a crime against oozy goodness."

"You are such a child at times! Come on; race you to the bottom of the bowl"

They dipped under the table and made their way behind the curtain. It was the most delicious jelly they had ever tasted. Good job it didn't go to waste after all.

The Whawentons that noticed their departure wondered if eating jelly that way was some weird alien mating ritual. Fortunately, they were very open minded about that sort of thing.

When the Doctor and Donna emerged ten minutes later, splattered with jelly, their hosts gave them knowing little smiles and nods. The Doctor and Donna were perplexed by this response. Had they started a new fashion or something?

~o~

Back home in the Tardis they had a very enjoyable argument about who had eaten the most dolly mixtures, and who had stolen the last marshmallow. Later the Doctor would say he let Donna win. His punishment was to give her an extra foot massage. He could live with that!

"So, who did you enjoy dancing with the most tonight?" he tentatively asked her.

"Oh, so you're classing that bit of fancy footwork you did back there as a full dance, are you?" she countered.

"I think it was good enough to stand alone," he replied.

"The amount of jelly you got on your tux means it might be able to stand on its own!" she laughed.

He looked down at his considerably jellified tuxedo. It always had been a bit unlucky. "Maybe I shouldn't have worn it," he pondered.

"Of course you should have worn it! I like how my little Martian frog has turned into a handsome prince!"

"Ah! But that would mean I was transformed by a kiss. And I definitely didn't get a kiss." He looked at her and gave her another cheeky waggle of his eyebrows.

"You know what you are, don't you?" she purred close to his ear.

"What?" he couldn't help whispering back.

"A complete and utter tart!" she snickered, and danced off towards her bedroom.

"At least that means that, like the proverbial cat, I get the cream" he smiled up at the Tardis. "I think I definitely have won in that respect, with Donna on board."

The Tardis hummed her agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Set after Forest of the Dead. The Doctor and Donna record a video diary to send to Wilf.

**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns Doctor Who; always have, and probably always will.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - View Cam From the Other Side**

The Doctor looked furtively at the door, and then turned on the camcorder.

"Hello Wilf! Look, I know you were expecting Donna, but I needed to come and… well, apologise really.

"I know things got a little bit awkward yesterday. But, hey! At least we know each other a little bit better now, eh? I… er… I… wish Donna was here to help explain this!

"And I didn't mean to damage your carrots, honestly. They looked lovely, by the way. The whole allotment is fantastic. I don't know where you get the time…

"I know we had that private man-to-man talk, but please don't tell Donna. I couldn't bare her knowing. It would ruin everything. I don't want to lose her…I mean our friendship. I don't. It means the world to me. I'd miss all the fun we've had! We have such a laugh together. Did she tell you about the incident with the jelly in the end? That dress shirt has almost recovered from it.

"I assume Sylvia had a go at you? I'm really sorry for that. I'll try and sneak in a few pork pies for you next time we come to visit. Can we go back to that shop you showed me? It was called something like 'Greggs' if I remember correctly, up near Wilkinson's, on the right hand side. I really liked those big pastries… sorry, sorry, I got carried away then.

"I thought the wedding service went very well, didn't you? Nerys seemed exactly the same as the last time I saw her. Not sure if brown is her colour; not that shade anyway. Listen to me! I'm beginning to sound like Donna now! That's just the sort if thing she would come out with. She really is rubbing off on me. I wish I could get the ginger bit right.

"Oh, while I think of it… I'm sorry about the dancing fiasco. I'm sure Netty will forgive me in time. She's such a lovely lady. We had a nice long chat about astrophysics… yeah; I could've spoken to her all night. Donna said that there was some trouble between Netty and Sylvia? I'm sure you'll be able to sort it out; you're brilliant like that. I can see who Donna takes after. Not Sylvia in that way, I'm pleased to say! Oh, sorry, sorry, forgot she's your daughter for a moment. All I seem to doing is say sorry to you. I have a bit of a problem being tactful sometimes Donna says. She tries to keep me on the straight and narrow, but I'm an old creature of habit.

"I think you were right when you said -"

"What the hell are you doing with my camcorder? And when did I say you could use it?" Donna stood at the door glaring at him. He mutely shrugged at her and looked incredibly sheepish. She moved to sit next to him on his bed.

"Well?" she tried again, softer this time.

"I was just… I thought I should… I owe your grandfather an apology for yesterday, and I thought it might be easier to do it this way… because he would see you on the tape and…" he stammered.

"And…?" she encouraged him.

"And I thought that maybe after seeing you on here he might not… he might not hate me so much." He looked quite crestfallen as he said this. Donna's heart melted and she gave him a big hug.

"I don't think Gramps hates you! How could anyone hate you?" she comforted him.

"Oh, a lot of people manage that one!" he laughed.

"Well, I certainly don't; and Gramps certainly doesn't, so don't you worry. As for Mum? Well, the jury is out on that one, but things look encouraging!" she smiled at him.

"Oh Donna! Shall we… shall we go somewhere else?" he beamed at her.

"Yeah, why not." She ended their cuddle and turned towards the camera. "I think we might be coming home sooner next time Gramps! I'll see if I can bring you something special."

She grabbed the Doctor's hand and turned off the camcorder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning:** Contains angst.

**Summary:** Set after Midnight but before Turn Left. The Doctor and Donna record a video diary to send to Wilf.

**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns Doctor Who; always have, and probably always will.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - One View Cam More**

Donna settled herself carefully on the bed, and turned the camcorder on.

"Hello, Gramps! Are you still there? Only I need to talk to you desperately before I go and…

"It's the Doctor. He's not right. I'm really worried. He never looks that way, and I don't know what to do for the best.

"I really wish you were here to help me. I'm frightened. Not for myself! Oh no! But for the Doctor… they were so _horrible_, and he was so… it makes me shudder to think about it.

"Now don't you worry about me. I know I look tearful, and I'll admit that I've had a bit of a cry, but I'm fine. Honest! I'm fine. Fine for someone who just sits around on her backside while her best friend is being threatened with…

"He was _so_ broken, Gramps! I've _never_ seen him so lost and afraid, but he kept up this front of being alright, and I know he's not alright 'cos that's not him, not really.

"And it makes my blood boil to think what they tried to do to him… dragging him to… I can't even think about it. No. It's too horrible. I want to go back and slap that _stupid_ woman and her _insipid_ husband from here into next week. If I _ever_ see her again I won't be responsible for my actions. I'd even serve time for it if I had to!

"I… I have to go and fix this… fix him… because if I don't then he'll never be the wonderful person he is again. Please don't bring this up next time you see us. I know you wouldn't anyway, but… he'll need some time and space to get over this.

"Eh? That's a laugh, isn't it? Time and space. The one thing he has plenty of and yet sometimes it isn't enough. And I thought getting over Jenny was bad enough! Just shows you what I know, doesn't it?

"So I thought I'd come and sit in here and talk to you, 'cos you always make me feel better. And I need to feel better desperately, Gramps, because I've got to go out there and be strong… be strong for the Doctor, and cheer him up. Yeah, that's what I said. Cheer him up! Do you think I can do it?

Maybe I could make something up, pretend I had some childhood ice cream thing where -"

"Donna?" came the quiet voice of the Doctor from Donna's bedroom door. "Are you busy?"

"No, not really. Just making a recording for Gramps to watch later. Do you want to come and say 'Hi'?" Donna coaxed him.

"I'm not sure your granddad would want to see me right now," he weakly argued.

Donna couldn't bear to see him so unsure, but she didn't grab like she would've normally, instead she beckoned him over to sit next to her. "Come on. You know how much Gramps would love to see you on here. He complains that he doesn't get to see you enough as it is."

The Doctor sat himself next to her on her bed. "Are you sure? Only I don't want to interrupt, and I know how much you love…"

She smiled encouragingly at him, "Of course I'm sure. Gramps loves you as much as I do."

He smiled tentatively at her and took her hand. "I can always count on you, can't I?"

"Aw! You sure can!" and she couldn't resist hugging him, feeling him return the hug with enthusiasm. They stayed that way for a moment or two. "Us against the universe."

"And your granddad!" he added.

"Oh, mustn't forget Gramps, or he'd never forgive us!" she smiled warmly.

"Are you up for a little trip somewhere yet?" he asked, looking infinitely better than when he entered the room.

"Try and stop me!" she beamed. "I'd better say 'good-bye' to Gramps first though."

They both turned to the camera and grinned, "Bye!"

Donna made sure she held onto him as she leant forward and turned the camcorder off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** Set after Midnight but before Turn Left. Donna records a video diary to send to Wilf.

**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns Doctor Who; always have, and probably always will.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Anyone Seen A View Cam**

Donna adjusted her hair, smacked her lips together to get an even coat of sheen, and leant forward to switch the camcorder on.

"Hello again, Gramps! How are you? Things are fine here; very good in fact.

"I hope Mum has got over us destroying her begonias last time. It was a complete mistake, honest. And I swear that homeless guy was really the Prime Minister in disguise. He would want to know what everyone thinks without employing an expensive opinion poll, stands to reason. That's my theory, and I'm sticking to it.

"The Doctor almost ran out of ointment treating all those cat scratches. Little Louie certainly bears a grudge, doesn't he? The Doctor does too now. I wouldn't mind, but I was the one that had to apply most of that ointment. I don't like to think about what I endured whilst doing it, suffice to say it was not all a pretty sight. Anyway…

"You have should have seen where we went yesterday, it was amazing! I have never seen so many of the hoi polloi squashed in together before. There was more jewellery on display than the whole of Hatton Garden before Christmas. Everybody was dressed up to the nines, and they guzzled back the wine like nobody's business. It tasted like a strawberry version of champagne, and was _very_ nice. I helped myself to at least four glasses of the stuff. All right, you've caught me out! It was nearer to seven by the time the evening finished.

"Good job I had the Doctor to protect me 'cos I'm sure this bloke in white and black robes took a complete shine to me. He kept touching my head and grabbing my hand. Not the Doctor, silly, the bloke in the robes! Though the Doctor did have to hold me up at one point. Not that I'm saying I can't hold my drink, far from it, but the champagne they served was very potent. I could hardly remember a thing this morning. But here's the weird part: my head didn't hurt at all, not one bit! I was so impressed. Of course, the Doctor is taking the credit, saying he gave me some magic juju that cured me before it had the chance to get me. As if! In his dreams! I did have a spot of bother opening a packet of biscuits earlier though, managed to break a nail… would you look at that! I don't remember getting that ring. Do you recognise it? It's pretty though, I'll probably wear it again. I'll have to ask the Doctor if he remembers where I got it.

"We got invited to the shindig yesterday almost as soon as we stepped out of the TARDIS. I've no idea what we did right. Makes a change to be grabbed for looking the part rather than offending someone. And believe you me we've had plenty of _that_ sort of nonsense! The only thing different about us that I could see was that we were taller than any of the planet's people; they were really nice to us though. They let us sit on what was obviously the main table, and we got served with food first too. I had to ask the Doctor what most of it was since it all looked like jellied eels to me, with the odd bowl of rice pudding. Fortunately none of it tasted like that, just looked like it. The Doctor started mucking about, pretending I was a toddler that wouldn't eat her dinner, making aeroplane noises to get me to open my mouth. I must have looked a right idiot, but I couldn't stop laughing! I have to think of a way to get him back now. Any ideas how?

"The bloke that sat on the other side of me to the Doctor kept going on about some fertility festival they were having, but it was all double Dutch to me. I had to explain that the Doctor and me aren't married, and he got ever so excited about it. I wonder why? I forgot to pass that one by the Doctor, or if I did I've forgotten. I'd forget my head if it wasn't screwed on tight!

"I still don't have a clue what exactly they were celebrating. I think it had something to do with a wedding, I think that was what the Doctor said at the time, but we didn't suss who's it was. Perhaps there is a clue in the little bag they gave me as a souvenir? I'll have a look in a minute and let you know during my next message. Must have been someone like their equivalent of the Pope judging by all the finery. Whoever it was, they were pretty important. I wonder if I got to shake their hand or something?

"On that note, I'm going to love you and leave you as I can smell dinner burning in the kitchen! Gawd knows what he's done us this time, but my guess is burnt rubber on toast! Ha ha ha!

"Bye Gramps; love you!"

With that, Donna picked up her goody bag to have a peek and turned off the camcorder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** Set after Midnight but before Turn Left, Donna recorded a video diary to send to Wilf that mentioned a goody bag, in Chapter 10 (Anyone Seen A View Cam); this follows on immediately after that.

**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns Doctor Who; always have, and probably always will.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Goody Bag View Cam Revenge  
**

"Doctor!" Donna yelled out as she approached his bedroom, "Have you opened your goody bag yet?"

"Blimey, Donna!" he bobbed his head out of the doorway. "You can't half shout loud! I'm only standing two feet away!"

"Sorry, force of habit," she grinned sheepishly. "Have you looked in your goody bag?" she added in a quieter voice.

"No, as it happens. I was just about to. Have you looked in yours?" He nodded his head towards the bag she carried with her.

"No I haven't either." She glanced down at the bag, "Shall we open them together?"

"Why not? Come on in," he stepped aside, "we can dump them on my bed."

They smiled together like two conspirators, knelt on the bed holding the bottom of their respective goody bags, and on a count of three emptied the contents onto the Doctor's duvet cover.

Everything was small and wrapped up in gold tinged tissue paper; the Doctor's parcels had red twine and Donna's ones had green twine. "They look like Christmas presents," Donna remarked.

"Do you think we have got lots of chocolate then?" the Doctor grinned at her.

"If we're lucky!" agreed Donna. "Should we open them at exactly the same time or take turns?"

"I don't care!" he whined, "Just open the flipping things!"

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on! No need to go postal on me," warned Donna.

"Just go for it, will you, and then we'll compare notes," the Doctor impatiently suggested.

"Fine," Donna began to tear at her first small parcel. The Doctor joined in with enthusiasm.

A few minutes later, after some gasps, a couple of "Ooh, look at that"s and the odd "What the heck...?" they each had a neat little pile of knick-knacks on the bed for them to scrutinize. Most of it they guessed to be some sort of local-planet food (unless people had started resorting to giving suppositories as gifts now), and keepsakes. They each had a weird little figurine that was humanoid, but that was where the similarity stopped; and they tried to work out why they'd been given them until the Doctor noticed that the figures slotted together like a jigsaw puzzle for toddlers.

"How cute!" he remarked. "They fit so well together. It's almost as if…. oh dear!"

"What? What's the matter?" Donna peered closely at the joined figures in wonderment.

As the Doctor went to explain, he noticed something glint on Donna's finger. "Donna? Where did you get that ring?" he grabbed her hand and examined the ring twinkling in the light. It was obviously made with a diamond or diamond-like gem in an expensive and intricate setting.

"I was going to ask you about it. Have you seen it before?" Donna was beginning to get more than a bad feeling about this.

"I think it might be…," he took the ring off her finger and scrutinized the inside of it. "There's writing inside. It says 'together forever'!" he handed her the ring back. "Erm… Donna, you've been wearing an Atreen wedding ring."

"Well, it's not the first time I've worn a ring like that and not been married," she tried to joke, but there was a slight quiver in her voice.

"Except this time you might have been… actually married," he said quietly.

"But… what? Who?" she looked at him desperately. "Tell me who I married Doctor, please!" He gulped so she begged, "Please don't say it was the gropey bloke in the robes! Please don't!"

He clutched her shoulders reassuringly. "It wasn't the bloke in the robes. Nor was it the Atreen guy who sat next to you at dinner," he said, "but I'm not sure if you'll like…"

"Oh, for Pete's sake! Spit it out!" her expression turned angry. "Who do you think I married by accident?"

"Judging by the goody bags, I'd say it was me." He gave her his best puppy-dog expression, hoping desperately that she still wouldn't lash out at him.

"You?" she repeated, sounding like a far off echo. "Oh my God!" she sat back and covered her face with her hands. "Oh my God!"

He touched her shoulder. "It's not as bad as it could be, is it?" his voice held a needy tone. "At least you know me. And we don't have to…"

She brought her hands down at this and considered him, "How was that sentence going to end, eh? We don't have to what?"

"I … erm… I wish I could remember any of it from yesterday. If I knew what ceremony they used I could annul the wedding by… but that wasn't what your question was. Sorry." The Doctor had a crestfallen air about him that mystified Donna. She gave him a sympathetic look and a small smile, taking hold of his hand.

"Why don't you tell me," she rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb, "I can be a good listener, remember."

"I should have known. It's entirely my fault," he stated simply.

"Why didn't you know?" she pondered. "You always know what's going on at some point. It wasn't as if you'd arranged it or something!" Seeing his startled expression she prodded, "You didn't arrange it, did you?"

"No, of course I didn't!" he exclaimed. "But I didn't exactly stop it either, and I should have done. I'm truly sorry"

"It's not your fault!" She chewed at her lip, "Why didn't you stop it? Did something happen to you?"

"The champagne is what happened to me," he gave a wry chuckle. "Not as much as you, I know, but it did affect me… and… and I was aware that the robed guy was performing some sort of ceremony, though for some reason I didn't care. Does that sound right?" he looked inexplicably worried.

"Yes, that sounds like drunken behaviour to me. Did you get as far as dancing on the table?" she teased.

He rubbed his free hand over his face, "Blimey! I hope I didn't! No, I'm sure I didn't, 'cos I remember bringing you home." He swung their joined hands, "So what do you want to do now?"

"Hmm… right now I think I'd like to have something to eat," she considered this slowly, "and I'm open to suggestions for afterwards. What do you want to do?"

"Get off this bed. My leg has gone to sleep." Donna laughed at him. "I'll dish up my wonderful casserole, and we'll decide from there, shall we?" he stumbled slightly as he got off the bed, and they jointly tried to bring his leg back to life.

Donna suddenly realised her close proximity to forbidden territories and blushed profusely. "We can forget the wedding happened, if you like," she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. "Though it would solve two of my problems."

"What problems would they be?" he asked with keen interest.

She risked looking up at him, "I'd get to be with you forever, and I'd find a husband."

He took a deep breath. "Donna, I…"

She dropped her gaze quickly, feeling rejected and vulnerable. "It's okay, I understand," she rose from the bed and blindly made for the door. "I was being thoughtless and selfish. I know I'm not the one you…"

The Doctor grabbed her arm and tried to turn her to face him, but she resisted the action. "It isn't that… Please Donna, I…" But he couldn't or wouldn't formulate the words to convey his thoughts.

She gave him a knowing half-hearted smile. "Yeah," was the soft reply; and she walked calmly out of his room.

He stood and watched her walk away from him, away from his thoughts, away from his feelings, and he mentally kicked himself for letting the opportunity slip away. Why didn't he say something? Maybe he should get drunk again? He had managed to marry her whilst in that state; and he must have requested it or agreed to it since the Atreen priest would never have carried out the ceremony otherwise.

The goody bag contents strewn over his bed silently mocked him, especially the fertility symbols they had been given. He pulled his 'I'm alright' persona around him like a cloak, and headed towards the kitchen to begin the pretence.

He gave the wedding gifts one last look, and shut his bedroom door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning:** Contains adult themes.

**Summary:** Set after Midnight but before Turn Left, Donna recorded a video diary to send to Wilf that mentioned a goody bag; this follows on immediately after Chapter 11 (Goody Bag View Cam Revenge).

**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns Doctor Who; always have, and probably always will.

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Goody Bag View Cam Returns**

The Doctor made his way into the kitchen, relieved to see Donna dishing up their dinner, but knowing she was hiding behind the action. He decided that denial was a good way to go, "What do you think? Does it smell good?"

She gave him a shy smile as she picked up their plates to take to the table where he now sat, "Smells miles better than it did earlier. I thought you were cooking up rubber tubing nicked off your Bunsen burner."

"Why'd you think that?" he eyed the plate in front of him with suspicion. "Is that a normal thing where you live?"

"Are we talking about Mum's or the TARDIS now?" she mildly smirked; but a cloud passed over her features soon after. "Doctor, I…," she faltered, and changed tack, "It doesn't smell too bad." She sat, took a mouthful and gave him an encouraging head nod.

He tucked into his portion, going back for seconds, ever mindful that Donna was avoiding looking at him directly. Full satisfied, he sat back rubbing his stomach, "I must say, you dished that up wonderfully!"

"What can I say? It's an art!" she retorted. "Do you have room for afters?"

"Is there any of your jam sponge pudding left? With custard?" he grinned at her hopefully.

"Oh, all right! Seeing as you've asked me nicely." She got up and moved to the fridge to retrieve the milk, but not before he heard her mutter, under her breath, "Not counted as wifely duties in the slightest."

The Doctor felt a fresh wave of guilt wash over him. Donna did so much for him, a lot of which could be construed as wifely duties if you wanted to, all that was missing was the…

"Have you hidden the custard powder?" Donna's question cut across his rambling thoughts.

"No! Why would I do that?" he demanded.

"I don't know!" she insisted. "Perhaps you were carrying out some bizarre experiment or other. Can't you use custard powder in explosives?"

He chuckled, "That would look good for comedic effect if nothing else." Getting an answering smile, he continued, "Can you imagine an explosive leaving everybody canary yellow? They'd have to laugh at each other after that, wouldn't they?"

"I swear you are warped at times," she grinned at him. "Is cream alright instead?"

"Sure, as long as you have some too," he encouraged her. He got up to fetch the dessert bowls.

"Oh, I can't…," began Donna.

"Don't give me that 'I'm too fat' nonsense," the Doctor warned her, "I won't have a word said against your figure." Donna blushed, and worded a silent protest. He put the bowls down on the worktop and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I mean it. You look lovely." He looked intently into her eyes, "Do you hear me? No saying otherwise; there is nothing wrong with your waist, your bum or any other part of you." He deliberately kept his gaze on her face so that she would not misinterpret his meaning or think he was ogling her cleavage.

Her blush deepened, and she dropped her eyes to his chest level. "You're just saying that to be kind," she murmured.

The Doctor lifted up her chin with one finger then moved his hand to caress her cheek. "No I'm not. I'm speaking the truth," his voice was barely above a whisper. Her eyes beseeched him to prove it, and he felt drawn to move even closer to her. He spread his hand across her cheek to take hold of her head, guiding it towards him, but her hand came up and pressed against his chest.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked breathily.

He placed his free hand over hers. "Don't you want me to?" he kept his eyes locked on hers, trying to read every emotion there.

"I… I don't know," she looked pained. "If we do this there's no going back, and I… I don't want to ruin things."

He ran his thumb gently over her bottom lip, "Oh Donna! I think things have changed between us already without us realising." He moved his mouth towards her again, but stopped when she pressed her hand harder against his chest.

"Wait! I need to know," she glanced round the kitchen as if she were looking for a particular answer, before resting her gaze back on his face. "I need to know why you are doing this now," her eyes begged him. "Is it because you think you should, because you expect me to want this, is it an experiment, or is it a cruel joke?"

"What? It isn't any of those things!" he protested. But she pushed herself away from him before he could answer properly.

"I am not some consolation prize!" Tears threatened in her eyes, but she blinked them back. "Nor am I easy pickings when you feel a bit guilty," she took a deep breath and pulled herself up to her full height. "I deserve to be loved for who Iam, rather than some fantasy you harbour." The threatened tears began to fall, and she dashed passed him in an effort to hide them.

The Doctor was grief-stricken, "But Donna, I…," she fled out the kitchen, "… do love you!" Once again, he was on his own.

The TARDIS hummed at him.

The Doctor looked up to speak to the TARDIS. "But she…"

The TARDIS flashed her lights at him.

"I'm going…stop fussing…"

He stepped in the corridor to find Donna's bedroom door directly in front of him. No pressure there then! He knocked softly, called out her name and tentatively opened her door.

"What do you want?" Donna called out in a tear-ridden voice. She sat on the small sofa the TARDIS had given her, clutching at paper tissues and looking totally forlorn.

He made his way across the room to sit next to her, once she'd nodded her permission for him to do so. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, offering her another, fresh, tissue.

"I will be," she dabbed at her eyes and gave him a strained smile. "Take no notice of me. I'm just being silly."

Her watery eyes, reddened nose, and vulnerable demeanour suggested she wasn't okay. He smoothed some hair out of her face, "No, not silly. I would never say you're silly, unless I'm allowed to bring up that time with the cowboy hat and the mask?" There was an answering smile in there somewhere. He took the tissue from her hand and wiped her eyes too, and playfully dabbed her nose with a flourish before depositing it in the bin, getting another smile. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes," he took her face in his hands and peered attentively into her eyes; gently making sure that she looked nowhere else except at him. "I was telling you that things have changed between us in the time we've been together…"

"But…" Donna tried to interject.

"No buts," he leaned in. "I know it and you know it. Other people have pointed it out to us enough times, despite us denying it." He licked his lips, "I don't want to deny it any longer, Donna. Please tell me you don't want to either." He was oh so close to her now.

"But, I don't… I don't know if…," she appealed to him, unable to finish her sentence.

"Then let me help you make up your mind," he spoke against her skin; tenderly stroking her jaw line before placing his lips against hers in a brief kiss. Feeling her hands on his upper chest journey upwards, and no resistance from her mouth, he pressed another kiss to her lips. Then another. Her lips parted, allowing him to deepen the kiss; and he took pleasure in tasting her mouth. She had her hands wrapped around his head now, and he in turn had plunged one hand into her ginger locks, drowning in the sensation of its silkiness, whilst the other crushed her body to him with a stroking motion on her back.

They moved slowly backwards against the sofa. "Ow!" yelped Donna.

"What? What's the matter?" the Doctor broke from her, concern written all over his face.

"The side arm of the sofa got me. It dug right into my side," Donna used one hand to rub the offended part of her. She then gave him a small cheeky smirk, "That's not the only place I got prodded."

He laughed softly, glancing from her to the bed, "Do you want to lie down instead?" Seeing her wild, accusing, answering look, he quickly corrected himself, "I meant, get more comfortable and not get jabbed in the side. I didn't mean… I wasn't suggesting… or offering to… not that… Why can't I say this properly?"

She caressed his cheek, "I thought that came out a bit wrong. Well, wrong for you, not for normal blokes."

"Ah, but I was never normal," he grinned.

Donna laughed, "Nobody could ever accuse you of being that!"

"In the light of that revelation, do you…," he waggled his eyebrows at her, "fancy getting more comfortable?"

"Do you mind if we have a slight breather before we go further? No, I…" Donna tried to explain better when she saw his crestfallen expression, "This has been a lot for me to take in. I've just found out I'm married, that you aren't in love with the person I was absolutely convinced you were, and that I, I mean, we, have something special going on here; all within a matter of hours." She kissed him lightly, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," he reassured her, "we have plenty of time; there's no hurry." He pulled her close to him again, "But can I just say…"

His next action spoke volumes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** Set after Midnight but before Turn Left, Donna recorded a video diary to send to Wilf.

**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns Doctor Who; always have, and probably always will.

* * *

**Chapter 13 - The Next View Cam After**

Donna smoothed her trousers, fiddled with her ring, and turned the camcorder on.

"Hello Gramps! I… erm… have something to tell you when I see you. I don't know how I can word it properly, but by the time you see this you'll have been told the truth.

"I'm not trying to keep a secret, honest! Only, I know what I'm like! I will have blurted it out as soon as I saw you; so this message will be old hat by then!

"And I'm more than a bit excited. I can't believe it. Oh, it was all so wonderful Gramps! Ever so romantic, like a floaty dream. I don't know how else to describe it! I want to pinch myself to see if it's all true or if I'm making it all up.

"I'll never be able to look at custard the same, that's for sure! Or cream, now that I think about it.

"Oh no! I didn't mean custard and cream were involved in a naughty way! Oh my God, no! Oh dear! Have my cheeks gone bright red? 'Cos they feel really hot now. You're making me feel guilty, and you're not even in the room with me. Though when you are…

"Oh heck! I just thought… Mum! How on earth am I going to tell Mum? She'll kill me! If you find me bludgeoned in the back garden or somewhere, can you make sure I get a decent burial? I don't want too many flowers, but I like… what am I going on about? Of course, she won't kill me, will she? Would she kill her only child? I'll have to practise my best puppy-dog look and see if it has any affect on her. And if she does actually kill me I'll make sure I come back and haunt her. Don't worry, I'll see to it that Louie the cat digs up her begonias on a regular basis.

"In the light of all that, should I bother telling you about the wedding? Yeah, why not? Especially as I might not get the chance to later. Ha ha. Though she might be using her time to try and kill the Doctor instead. It turns out that he is a bit hard to kill, but I'll explain that when I see you in person. Walls have ears, and all that.

"Where was I? Oh yes! I was going to talk about the wedding on the Atreen planet. Well, after I left you my last message on the camcorder, the Doctor and me opened the goody bags they gave us on the Doctor's bed. No, there was no funny business before you ask or even hint it! I know what you are like! But the thing is… oh God, how am I going to say this without it sounding ridiculous? We had both got plastered at the wedding, so we weren't as aware as we should have been about what was happening, but the truth is… it was our wedding! Me and the Doctor are married! Phew! I finally said it, so now it's out in the open. Just like it should be.

"We've had a long… erm… talk about it, you know, whether we should get an annulment as soon as possible, or if… well, if we can hack it as a couple. It was a hard decision, but we've decided to give it a go… that is, give us a go, me and the Doctor. We… oh God this is hard to do… we thought being married is a good idea for the time being, and that, should we want to, we could always get a divorce in the future. We 're going to take things slowly and… and see if we… well, you can guess the rest, I'm sure you're clever enough to.

"The Doctor is planning a honeymoon for us; he's out in the console room now. He says we should have somewhere quiet and different to go to think things through, and he does need a holiday from his normal type of day. It feels like the universe has been punishing him lately, though I've no idea what he has done wrong. He needs some tender loving care. He also needs feeding up, and I'll be right onto that as soon as I finish recording this!

"But I hope you're not too disappointed in me, Gramps. I didn't mean to go and get suddenly married, and I certainly didn't mean to go off and get married without you being there again. I wish you could be here. We have such a laugh and lots of fun. He shows me the beauty of it all, out here among the stars. He really is special; and I don't mean 'special' as in one sandwich short of a picnic special, or unable to find your bum without the aid of a map and a torch. He makes me feel wonderful, brilliant, and…

"I know you love him already; I can see you do, so perhaps you can learn to love him as a grandson-in-law. Can you do that? And help Mum to accept him too, 'cos he needs a family to love him desperately. I'm not going to worry about Mum too much; blow her if she doesn't want to like him! All that matters is that we do, that we love him. And I do, Gramps; more than I thought possible. I want to stay with him forever.

"We're going to visit you both very soon, so I'll be able to show you my wedding ring. It really is beautiful. I suppose I should send the Atreens a 'thank you' card or something for letting us be the stars of their fertility celebration. We could go back there if we ever have a… If.

"Coming, Doctor!

"I have to go, Gramps. I'm getting the 'hurry up' signal from the Doctor, so he must have found us a good destination. I promise to pick you up a nice souvenir, and… that reminds me… where did I put my phone so that I can take some photos?

"Anyway, I'm off! Hopefully I'll have lots more to tell you very soon. Love you, Gramps!"

Donna leant forward, with a huge grin on her face, and turned the camcorder off.

* * *

**A/N:** There is a separate story called "Marriage Made In Space" that fills in the gap here.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** Set after Midnight but before Turn Left, Donna and the Doctor record a video diary to send to Wilf; this follows on after "Marriage Made In Space" so you'll need to read that to understand certain bits.

**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns Doctor Who; always have, and probably always will.

* * *

**Chapter 14 - A View Cam Close to the Edge**

Donna looked hesitantly at the bedroom door before switching on the camcorder.

"Hello Gramps! How are you? I feel wonderful, really I do! The honeymoon didn't get off to a good start… we ended up on a spaceship with the cast of 'Wind in the Willows', but it turned out alright in the end. A packet of sandwiches saved the day. After that he took me to Cladroon.

"Oh Gramps! It was beautiful. It had waterfalls, wildlife, gorgeous flowers; and a cave with a plant that I can only describe as being evil. Honestly, it was out to get the Doctor! It bit him with some despair inducing drug. It took me hours to get him back to normal! I had to use all of the tin of Danish cookies Mum gave me, though I did get a look in this time, I made sure of that!

"What did we do after that? Oh yes! We went swimming. I can't believe that we actually have a swimming pool here! You should see it, Gramps. There are all these lovely mosaics, and the water was just the right temperature. I floated about drinking Malibu for a while, and then we… I don't think you want to know that bit!

"And to top it all, I got breakfast in bed. It was the full works; so no complaints from me. I don't know if I've told you, but I'm married to a wonderful man; but don't tell him I said so, will you?

"He'll be along in a minute… Ah! Speak of the devil!"

The Doctor appeared in shot. "Sorry, Donna love but I was just adjusting the ramping traction," he shuffled past her and sat down on the bed. "Have you started without me again?"

"No, I was baking a cake, obviously! Now get your butt out of my face and sit down properly!" Donna huffed. "I think you get delayed deliberately sometimes."

"I'd always come back to you though; you know that!" he took hold of her hand and gazed lovingly at her.

"Keep up the compliments, but without the gooeyness, Timeboy, and we'll be fine," she grinned at him whilst flicking off an imaginary piece of lint from his jacket.

He moved his head to whisper in her ear, "How about we…?"

"Doctor! I'm talking to Gramps!" she indignantly stopped him mid-suggestion.

"Oh, yes! Forgot for a second there." He turned to the camera, "Sorry Wilf! I'll behave myself, I promise."

"I'll believe that when I see it!" scoffed Donna. "You can't even come and sit on the bed when I want you to."

"Do we really have to discuss my willingness to come in here?" the Doctor pointedly asked her. He played with her fingers, "I think I've made my feelings about that very clear, haven't I?"

She laughed, and lovingly stroked his cheek. "I would say you have, though again this is not the time or place to…," but he had halted her words with his mouth. She bravely didn't stop him for a few moments before breathing the word "Gramps!" at him.

"What about him?" the Doctor mumbled in response.

"He's watching this," Donna murmured back, "remember?"

"Ah!" he withdrew from their embrace. "I've done it again, haven't I?"

She chuckled, "I'm afraid you have! I shall have to feed you bromide at this rate instead of my normal fare."

He looked down at his stomach, "It'll make a change from you trying to fatten me up!"

"Where?" she rubbed his tummy, feeling no hint of a beer-belly. "And nobody forces you to eat all the food you put away! You eat like a man on a mission!"

"I have to keep my strength up, don't I? You wear me out!" he noticed her turn bright red at his words, re-wound his thoughts, and added for the camcorder, "With all the arguing and that…"

Donna pressed her hands to her cheeks in an attempt to cool them down, "Anyway, we were going to tell Gramps about the Blixens, weren't we?"

"Attack of the reindeer, was it?" he laughed softly. "I don't know how you do it everytime! The B'Larxens are a beautiful race, living out in the Nebulous Sector," he started to get into his stride. "They are known for their dexterity and articulation."

"Is that a fancy way of saying they are bendy and a bit gobby?" enquired Donna cheekily.

"No, my darling Donna," the Doctor kissed her hand, stroking his way up beyond her wrist. "That would be a better description of you!"

She withdrew her hand rapidly, "Oi! Watch it, Sunshine! Or I'll withhold your privileges!"

"You'd stop my supply of Jelly Babies and Jammie Dodgers?" he asked horrified. "Why would you do that?"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea! Hmm… behavioural therapy using Kit Kats, yeah I think that could work!" she looked at him excitedly. "And if you are naughty I get to eat them instead."

"Now Donna," he pulled her into his embrace, "we don't want to be too hasty, do we? And think of the detrimental effects of eating too many Kit Kats, eh? You'd lose your sylph-like figure in no time."

"I know you need glasses on the odd occasion, but really! Since when have I been sylph-like!" she sneered as she looked down at herself. "And don't think I'm unaware that this is a ruse to get me to leave the good stuff alone," she added, looking him in the eye, "I know what your game is."

He moved his hands up to hold her head, one hand in her hair, the other caressing her neck. "What game would that be? And which bits of good stuff are we referring to here?" he began to place small kisses along her jaw, "As I know of…"

"Doctor! We are on the camcorder!" she exclaimed, trying in vain to push him away from his task. "Gramps will think you are some sort of pervert!"

"Well turn the camcorder off then! I'm sure Wilf understands," he fumbled for the remote control on the bed behind them. "Help me out here, would you?"

"Only if you promise to visit Gramps tomorrow," she pushed against his chest to stop his actions.

"You drive a hard bargain Mrs Noble!" he pouted, "But all right!"

"Okay Doctor Noble," she produced the remote from the bed, smiling broadly. "Now what were you saying?"

"I was saying…," and he pulled her backwards onto the bed.

He waved the remote in the general direction of the camcorder, and pressed the 'off' button.

**The End - sort of**

* * *

**A/N:** I will be posting more of this saga, but under a different story title.


End file.
